Das Glück dieser Erde
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Es gibt einige Dinge, die das Team erst spät von Reid erfährt...


Für den OS gibt es wieder etwas zu beachten.  
1.) Reid hat weder Lila geküsst, noch mit Austin geflirtet.  
2.) Er fährt nicht mit der U-Bahn zur Arbeit (Seien wir mal ehrlich...Reid in einer U-Bahn mit Keimen? Er schüttelt ja noch nicht einmal Hände.)  
3.) Keiner von dem Team war bei Reid zuhause.  
4.) Es spielt während Staffel 7.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und sagt mir, wie ihr die Story findet.  
Liebe Grüße  
Eure Tali

Das Glück dieser Erde…

Grinsend sah Morgan zu den Fortbewegungsmitteln, die sie zu dem Tatort des neuesten Falles bringen würden. Der Tatort lag in einem Canyon in Arizona und wegen den engen Wegen war es unmöglich mit dem Auto dorthin zu kommen. Und da laufen zu lange dauern würde, hatte der zuständige Sheriff sieben Pferde zum Eingang des Canyons bringen lassen.  
Morgan sah zu JJ und Emily. "Ihr müsst mal unser Genie beobachteten. Das letzte Mal hat er sich wie ein Idiot angestellt.", sagte Morgan grinsend und dachte an einen der ersten Fälle, den Reid in der BAU hatte.

Spencer, welcher das alles gehört hatte, hätte beinahe gegrinst. Wenn Morgan nur wüsste.  
Er sah zu dem Sheriff. "Das sind Missouri Foxtrotter, oder?", sagte er mit einem kurzen Blicke auf die Pferde.  
"Ja, eine der ältesten amerikanischen Pferderassen. Sie sind hier von Vorteil, weil sie sehr ausdauernd sind.", erklärte sie und Reid nickte. "Aber das haben sie schon gewusst, oder Agent Reid?"  
"Ja, ich lese viel…", erklärte der Doktor, bevor er die Zügel griff, die der Sheriff ihm reichte.

Während sie dann auf dem Weg waren, musterte die Frau ihn und ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte ihm angeboten ganz hinten mit ihm zu reiten, da er ja noch ein Anfänger war und der Weg sowieso nur geradeaus ging.  
"Sie sind kein Anfänger, oder?", sagte sie und es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
Jetzt, wo sie aus der Hörweite der anderen waren, konnte Reid ihr auch die Wahrheit sagen.  
"Nein, aber ich habe vor Morgan, für seine Worte von vorhin, eins auszuwischen."  
Der Sheriff nickte und schmunzelte. "Ich hab es schon beim Aufsitzen bemerkt. Sie haben einen großen Stein als Aufstiegshilfe genommen, um nicht so viel Druck auf den Pferderücken auszuüben. Und so, wie sie jetzt im Sattel sitzen, erleichtern sie dem Pferd auch nochmal die Last…", stellte sie fest und Reid nickte etwas.  
"Sie sind eine Navajo, oder?" Er hatte auf den ersten Blick gesehen, dass sie indianische Vorfahren hatte und die Navajo waren in Arizona ansässig. Außerdem war sie viel Aufmerksamer, als die meisten Menschen.  
"Ja. Mein Vorname ist Doli, was so viel wie Blaukehlchen bedeutet.", erklärte sie und beantwortete in der Zeit bis zum Tatort weiter seine Fragen.

Nachdem sie den Tatort gründlich untersucht hatten und sich gerade auf den Rückweg machen wollten, lachte Derek etwas.  
"Hey Reid...wer schneller an der Stelle ist, wo es wieder eng wird!" sagte Morgan lachend und schlug Reid einen Wettritt vor, um ihn aufzuziehen. Der Canyon war die nächsten 500 Meter ziemlich breit, bevor er auf einmal so eng wurde, dass man nur noch hintereinander durch kam.  
Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Reid tatsächlich einwilligte. Jetzt war Morgan doch etwas verunsichert.  
"Du weißt, dass das ein Scherz sein sollte. Keiner hier will, dass du runter fällst und dir den Hals brichst."  
"Man kann sich nicht den Hals brechen. Man kann sich die Halswirbelsäule oder den Kehlkopf brechen, aber nicht den Hals.  
Und warum nicht...es sind nur 500 Meter, oder?"  
"Also gut…", stimmte Morgan schließlich zu. Er hatte schon öfters auf einem Pferd gesessen und wenn Reid das Wettreiten unbedingt wollte, dann bitte.

Gerade wollte Hotch etwas einwenden, um dem Unsinn ein Ende zu machen, da er auch glaubte, dass Reid sich verletzen würde, als er den Blick von dem Sheriff sah. Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und winkte ihn etwas zur Seite.  
"Lassen sie ihn, Agent Hotchner. Ich verspreche ihnen, dass sie eine Überraschung erleben.", sagte sie schmunzelnd und augenblicklich wusste Hotch, dass sie mehr wusste.  
"Ich bin zwar nicht einverstanden, aber Doli hat mir gesagt, dass du sicher genug im Sattel sitzt…", erklärte Hotch und sah zu den beiden Agenten. "Irgendwelche letzten Worte?", fragte er in einem seltenen Anfall von Humor und Reid grinste.  
"Es war Morgans Idee!", sagte der Doktor, bevor Hotch dann das Startsignal gab.

Womit jedoch keiner gerechnet hatte war, dass Reid tatsächlich gewann. Er saß viel sicherer im Sattel, als alle geglaubt hatten, und selbst im Galopp war er sicher. Am Ende musste er sogar noch auf Morgan und die anderen warten.  
Lachend sah er zu seinem besten Freund, dem das Gesicht eingeschlafen war. "Was...nicht das Ergebnis, das du erwartet hattest? Wie gesagt, es war deine Idee.", lachte der Agent und schlang die Zügel lässig um den Sattelknauf.  
Den Rest des Weges verstellte er sich nicht mehr, sondern ritt ganz normal zurück. Wenn ihn einer aus dem Team jedoch fragen wollte, unterbrach er ihn gleich mit einem "Ein andermal...".

Nachdem sie schließlich den Mörder gefangen hatten und auf dem Weg nach Hause waren, gab es die nächste Diskussion. Die Tatsache, dass Reid so gut reiten konnte, hatten die anderen nicht weiter beachtet, nachdem er ihnen erzählt hatte, dass er schon seit einigen Jahren immer wieder mal auf dem Pferderücken saß.  
Worum es diesmal ging, war die Tatsache, dass Morgan der Meinung war, dass Reid eine Freundin brauchte. "Komm schon, Reid...Doli hatte eindeutig mit dir geflirtet, bis du sie mit deinen Antworten vertrieben hast.", sagte Morgan und dachte an die Situation zurück. Als Reid nämlich bemerkt hatte, dass Doli mit ihm flirtete, hatte er sie zur Seite geführt und etwas mit ihr gesprochen. Danach hatte sie aufgehört gehabt.

"Er hat Recht, Spence...Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit Lila. Du bist beinah ausgerissen, als sie mit dir geflirtet hat. Und auch diese Barkeeperin...ähm Austin, oder? Die hast du auch in die Flucht geschlagen. Was ist mit dir los?", wollte JJ wissen und Emily nickte zustimmend.  
"Ja, JJ hat Recht. Warum hast du keine Freundin...oder keinen Freund...", setzte Emily vorsichtig hinzu, woraufhin Reid schnaubte.  
"Ich bin definitiv nicht schwul. Außerdem, hat keiner von euch gedacht, dass es einen anderen Grunde geben kann, weshalb ich die Frauen abgewiesen habe?", fragte er und Emily, Morgan und JJ sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"In Ordnung...ich wollte es euch sowieso sagen. Könnt ihr eine Verbindung zu Garcia aufbauen? Ich will das ehrlich gesagt nur einmal sagen.", erklärte er und nun sahen ihn auch Hotch und Rossi interessiert an, welche auf der Couch saßen.

Als die Verbindung zu Garcia stand, begann Reid. "Ich will nicht, dass irgendwas davon nach außen dringt. Ihr könnt es von mir aus noch Kevin, Will, Henry und Jack sagen, aber sonst niemandem.", sagte Reid und die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
Spencer griff an seinen Hals und holte eine Kette unter seiner Krawatte hervor...an der ein Ehering hing.  
Ein kollektives Keuchen war die Antwort und Garcia quiekte ein lautes "SEIT WANN?!".  
"Ein paar Wochen nachdem ich der BAU beigetreten bin. Ich wusste, dass es gefährlich sein würde, wenn jemand von Jane wissen würde. Deshalb habe ich nie etwas gesagt und die Tatsache, dass Haley und Sarah ermordet wurden, hat mir gezeigt, dass ich Recht damit hatte, nichts von Jane zu sagen."

"Warte, willst du sagen, dass du seit acht Jahren verheiratet bist?", fragte Morgan und Reid nickte.  
"Ja, seit acht Jahren, zwei Monaten und 14 Tagen.", sagte das Genie und Derek schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Gibt es noch etwas, was wir wissen sollten?", fragte JJ nun und Reid sah etwas nachdenklich aus, bevor er einen Entschluss fasste.  
"Wisst ihr was...kommt einfach mit, dann kann ich euch Jane auch gleich vorstellen.", erklärte er ausweichend und die Teammitglieder nickten. Sie waren alle zu neugierig, um nein zu sagen.

Zurück in Quantico wurde Reid fast von Garcia zerquetscht, bevor sie sich alle auf den Weg machten. Sie fuhren den Highway 1 bis etwa Colchester, bevor sie in Richtung Wiley fuhren. Von da ab ging es eine kleine Straße weiter entlang, wo sie schließlich ein Tor passierten und einen einfachen Weg weiter entlang fuhren, bis sie eine Ranch erreichten. Das Anwesen war in verschiedene Gebäude unterteilt, welche alle aus Holz bestanden und in einem Rotton gestrichen waren, mit weißen Rahmen und schwarzen Dächern.  
Es gab drei große Gebäude, die hervorstachen. Eines war ganz offensichtlich ein großer Stall, eines war eine Reithalle und das andere war ein großes, zweistöckiges Wohngebäude.  
Der Rest waren kleinere Gebäude wie ein Schuppen für Holz für den Kamin, ein Gebäude wo das Heu, Stroh und Futter lagerte, ein kleines Häuschen, wo sich die Reiter aufhalten konnten, und so weiter...

Als das Team ausstieg und in Richtung Wohngebäude ging, kam ihnen ein Pitbull Corgi Mix entgegen gerannt und sprang um Reid herum, der den Hund streichelte, sobald er sich beruhigt hatte. Der Hund war mittelgroß, hatte große Kulleraugen und sein Fell war mit einer braunen Stromung gezeichnet.  
"Hallo Fly...", lachte der Agent und warf dann den Ball, den der Hund mitgebracht hatte. Augenblicklich hetzte Fly hinterher und ging den Ball holen. Spencer schüttelte nur den Kopf. Für die nächsten zehn Minuten würde Fly jetzt seinen Ball suchen und auf ihm herumkauen, bevor er ihn zurückbringen und dann immer nur noch im Weg herumstehen würde. Es war immer so.  
"Ich dachte Hunde hassen dich...", sagte Prentiss und Reid schmunzelte etwas.  
"Fremde Hunde hassen mich, weil sie Fly meistens riechen. Wir haben Fly schon seit er ein Welpe ist. Er tut zwar mutig, aber meist ist er ein Feigling. Spätestens wenn es gewittert, verkriecht er sich unter der Couch oder dem Bett.", sagte er grinsend und führte die Agenten weiter zum Haus. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen ihnen einige Leute entgegen, die Spencer freundlich grüßten.

"Also hier wohnst du...", stellte Penelope fest, nachdem sie das Haus betreten hatten.  
"Ja, die Ranch gehört Jane. Sie hat sie von ihren Großeltern geerbt.", erklärte Spencer und stellte seine Tasche im Wohnzimmer ab, bevor er mit dem Rest des Teams zu dem Garten hinter dem Haus ging.  
An einem kleinen Tisch saß dort eine brünette Frau, die ihren Kopf auf einer Hand abstützte und einige Papiere durchging. Leise stellte sich Spencer hinter sie und bedeckte ihre Augen mit seinen Händen. "Rate wer...", sagte er schmunzelnd.  
"Spencer!", rief Jane und stand auf, um ihren Ehemann zu umarmen.  
Reid küsste sie und legte dann seine Hände auf ihren deutlich sichtbaren Babybauch. "Wie geht es dir und dem Baby?"  
"Uns geht es gut, aber es lässt mich nachts nicht richtig schlafen.", sagte sie schmunzelnd und bemerkte dann die Leute, die sie anstarrten. "Hallo...", sagte sie freundlich und begrüßte Spencers Freunde.

"Wie weit bist du?", fragte JJ, nachdem sie sich von dem Schock erholt und Spencer und Jane gratuliert hatten.  
"37. Woche. Ich bin froh, dass ich es bald geschafft habe. Und bevor ihr fragt...wir wissen nicht, was es wird. Wir wollen uns überraschen lassen.", sagte sie und beantwortete damit auch die Frage, die Garcia als nächstes gestellt hätte.  
"Was ist das da eigentlich auf dem Tisch?", wollte Reid wissen und deutete auf die Papiere.  
"Das versuche ich seit einer halben Stunde herauszufinden. Ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du es dir mal anschauen könntest.", antwortete Jane und sofort nahm Spencer die Dokumente um sie zu lesen.

"Das sind Kaufangebote für die Fohlen von diesem Jahr.", erklärte er und Jane nickte.  
"Stimmt. Die hatten ja angerufen.", erinnerte sich Spencers Frau und sah zu der entfernten Weide, wo acht Fohlen mit ihren Müttern standen.  
Als Reid jedoch die Dokumente genommen hatte, war Morgan etwas auf dem Tisch aufgefallen. Ein großes, rechteckiges Stück Papier, bei dem die obere linke Ecke rechteckig ausgeschnitten war. "Was ist das?", fragte er und deutete auf den Zettel.  
"Jane's Lesehilfe...", sagte Reid, der den Gegenstand ignoriert hatte.  
"Lesehilfe?", fragte Morgan, der mit dem Gegenstand nichts weiter anfangen konnte.  
"Ich habe Legasthenie.", erklärte Jane. "Wenn ich lese ergeben die Wörter einfach keinen Sinn für mich. Neuerdings bekomme ich auch noch Kopfschmerzen und mir wird schlecht vom Lesen, da ich durch die Schwangerschaft meine Medikamente nicht mehr nehmen kann, die die Symptome unterbinden. Diese Hilfe macht es mir leicht die Wörter silbenweise zu lesen, was es für mich etwas einfacher macht. Für eine Seite, die ihr in knapp einer Minute lest, brauche ich knapp 10 Minuten, aber manchmal dauert es wegen den Symptomen auch viel länger, da ich immer wieder unterbrechen muss.", erklärte sie und Morgan nickte verstehend.

"Wie machst du das dann mit dem Lesen?", fragte Garcia, an Reids Leidenschaft für Bücher dachte.  
"Gar nicht. Ich lese nur das, was ich lesen muss. Das einzige Buch, was ich bisher gelesen habe, ist die Bibel. Und die kenne ich mittlerweile auswendig.  
Allerdings kenne ich trotzdem die meisten Bücher aus Spencers Bibliothek. Es hat mich traurig gemacht, dass ich sie nicht lesen konnte und so hat sich Spencer etwas ausgedacht. Er hat sich tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht, jedes Buch zu lesen und das aufzunehmen, sodass ich es anhören kann.", sagte sie und warf einen Blick voller Liebe in Richtung ihres Ehemanns. "Awww, das ist süß!", stimmte Garcia zu und Emily und JJ nickten ebenfalls.

"So wie ich das sehe, leitest du also die Ranch und bist nebenbei noch Reiterin.", sagte Hotch, als sie später im Haus waren und sah auf die vielen Preise, die in einem großen Regal standen.  
"Ja, ich reite hauptsächlich Western und Dressur. Und die Ranch leiten Spence und ich gemeinsam. Er kümmert sich um den Papierkram und ich mache den Rest. Das beinhaltet den Reitunterricht, die Pferdepflege, die Pflege der Ranch und all die vielen Kleinigkeiten. Zwar hab ich hier zwei Helfer, aber den Großteil der Arbeit machen wir selbst. Und dann sind da noch die Verkäufe von den Jährlingen. Wir züchten hier Pura Raza Espanolas, Mustangs und Missouri Foxtroter. Zurzeit haben wir knapp 30 Pferde hier, plus vermietete Ställe.", erklärte sie und das Team nickte. Sie hatten die vielen Pferde schon auf dem Weg zur Ranch bemerkt.

"Und wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?", fragte JJ schließlich die Frage, die allen schon auf der Zunge brannte.  
"Ich bin weinend in Spencer reingelaufen, nachdem ich meinen Ex-Freund mit einer anderen Frau inflagranti erwischt habe. Er hat mich getröstet, wir sind Freunde geworden und irgendwann haben wir uns ineinander verliebt.", gab sie ihnen die Kurzfassung.

"Aber wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, warum unser Genie so sicher auf dem Pferderücken sitzt.", sagte Garcia, die sich an das Rennen erinnerte und Jane lachte.  
"Die Ranch ist sehr groß und auf dem Pferderücken ist man nun einmal schneller unterwegs, wenn es darum geht, die Zäune zu kontrollieren. Und außerdem haben wir hier noch den Mason Neck State Park, wo es einige Reitwege gibt. Irgendwann musste Spencer reiten lernen, wenn er mich begleiten wollte.", erklärte sie und nahm die Hand ihres Ehemanns, der neben ihr saß.  
Reid grinste. "Ich saß oft genug wieder auf dem Boden…", gestand er und dachte an die vielen blauen Flecken, die er davongetragen hatte.  
"Aber wie heißt es so schön? Das Glück dieser Erde liegt auf dem Rücken der Pferde…", sagte er und brachte nicht nur seine Frau damit zum Schmunzeln.

Dann wandte sich Jane jedoch nochmal an JJ. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du Henry diese Woche zu uns geben, wenn du einen ruhigen Abend mit Will willst. Wir hätten genug Gästezimmer und bis nächste Woche sollte hier auch noch nichts passieren.", sagte sie und strich über ihren Bauch.  
"Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht…", nickte JJ und war einverstanden. Immerhin hatte Spencer schon einige Male auf seinen Patensohn aufgepasst.  
"Gut. Die ersten drei Monate mit dem Baby werden nämlich zu stressig, als das Henry hier übernachten könnte.", erklärte sie und dachte jetzt schon an die schlaflosen Nächte. Und sie war sich auch sicher, dass Spencer gern nochmals auf seinen Patensohn aufpassen würde. Vielleicht würde ihm das etwas von der vorelterlichen Panik nehmen.  
Er war immerzu besorgt, dass er so werden würde wie sein eigener Vater, auch wenn Jane ihm gesagt hatte, dass das Schwachsinn war. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass Spencer ein großartiger Vater werden würde...ganz einfach, weil er ein großartiger Mensch war.


End file.
